Brother vs Brother
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: *2007 Movie verse* Born in the ranks of the Decepticons, Prowl was different.  He never wanted to be a 'Con, and he will do anything to show the Autobots and their human friends that they can trust him.


Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (2007 Movie verse) Born in the ranks of the Decepticons, Prowl was different. He never wanted to be a 'Con, and he will do anything to show the Autobots and their human friends that they can trust him.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
>"<em>blah<em>" – Cybertronian speck  
><em>blah<em> – thinking

Brother vs. Brother  
>by Yami-Yugi3<p>

Chapter 1

It was a dark rainy day when a new arrival made planet fall, he barely got out of the crater when that all too familiar black and white Decepticon arrive there first. "_Well what do we have here?_" Barricade said with a snarl at the newcomer "_Well if it isn't my little brother, the goody-goody Prowl. Has some little medic changed your optic color?_"

"_Well it seems you're HAPPY to see me, Barricade._" The new mech spoke.

"_You shouldn't have come Prowl_" Barricade snarled "_You think Prime will expect you as an Autobot once he finds out you were born as a Decepticon?_"

"_He will not care as long I help him stop mechs like you._"

"_We'll see about that!_" Without warning, Barricade attacked. He slammed the newcomer to the ground, his sharp claw like hands ripping into the delicate protoform body of the other. Barricade laughed as the newcomer winced in pain. "_Always the weak one._" Barricade smirked, not caring about the energon getting on his hands. Suddenly sounds of engines were heard nearing. Barricade looked at the injured mech below him with a smirk. "_We'll continue this later. That is if you survive. See you around, brother._" With that Barricade got off, transformed, and speed away just as the Autobots arrived on the scene. Before he shut down in pure pain, faces of the Autobots lean over him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure Ratchet?<em>"

"_Yes, he is or was a Decepticon. Someone changed his optics but it's hard to get rid of the Decepticon insignia on a spark chamber._" The pair of voices was what he started to hear when he slowly came back online. "_But what is odd is that the systems that regulate the temperature of his laser core don't work well._"

"_...T-That's cause I was born with that glitch..._" he spoke weakly as he slowly tried to get up. Ratchet came over and gently pushes him down with his hand.

"_Stay down, you're still injured._" Ratchet spoke in a serious matter.

"_Who are you?_" the second voice belong to none other then Optimus Prime.

"_I-I'm called Prowl..._" he spoke.

"_Prowl huh?_" said Optimus.

"_Why would a Decepticon harm another Decepticon?_" Ratchet asked.

"_I was a Decepticon by creation, but not by choice..._" he spoke again with a sigh.

"_So that's way Barricade was attacking you._" said Ratchet.

"_That...and he's my older brother..._"

"_Your brother?_" Ratchet asked.

He nods weakly. "_T-That's what I said..._" he said "_H-He always hated my circuits... He and the others consider me as a weakling..._"

"_...Just because you don't fight on their side?_" Optimus asked.

"_...T-That and other things..._"

"_You can trust us. Tell us everything if you can,_" Optimus asked. Ratchet worked on repairing his protoform. Prowl slowly started to tell them. "_...That's just...wrong..._" Optimus sighed.

Prowl sighs. "_...T-Tell that to my brother and the Decepticons..._"

"_Slag...that brother of yours almost destroyed you. It's pretty deep. It might take me longer than I thought to fix you._" Ratchet spoke.

Prowl sighs as he laid back. "_..F-Figures...B-Barricade was the best at hand to hand..._" Ratchet sighed as he started working on repairing the dangerous gash Barricade had made. Prowl sighed again.

"_Keep me posted Ratchet. I'll leave you to work._" Ratchet nods as Optimus left the medical bay.

"_Who changed your optic color?_" Ratchet asked while he worked.

"_...A-A medic called First Aid..._"

"_I know him. He was an apprentice of mine. I'm surprised he trusted you and fulfilled such an odd request._"

"_...N-Not many Autobots do..._"

"_Hmmm. That is interesting. If you have blue optics of an Autobot, and you act like one. Why not? Can they sense you have a Decepticon spark?_"

"_...S-Some yes..._"

"_Well...anyone who is willing to stand up to another Decepticon can't be all bad. Besides, you have not attacked us yet._"

"_...I-It's not logical to attack the ones you are trying to become allies with..._"

Ratchet laughed a bit. "_You have a point._" Prowl winced and arched up in pain. "_Sorry about that._ _I'm trying to work as delicately as I can._"

"_...I-I understand..._"

"_If you want, I can force you offline and disable your pain receptors._"

"_...N-No...my systems to my laser core don't like it when I'm force offline..._"

"_...Well, I should be able to at least turn off your pain receptors._" Prowl nods. Ratchet stopped what he was doing and came over to Prowl's head. "_It might feel a bit tingly at first._"

"_...J-Just do it..._"

Ratchet nodded. "_There... That should make it easier for the both of us._"

"_...Y-Yeah..._"

"_If you want to go offline and rest, you can. It's still going to take a while._"

"_...Y-Yeah..._" Ratchet smiled as Prowl's optics closed and he went into recharge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Optimus had arrived at the main room of the base. "How's the new guy?" Ironhide asked him.<p>

"Ratchet's tending to him, but he should be fine. It's sad what happened to him. It's always sad to see someone being attacked by Decepticons."

"...Yeah... I love to see them at the end of my canons..." Optimus nodded.

"S-sir...?" asked Bumblebee as he came over.

"Yes Bumblebee?" Optimus said.

"...Is the new arrival...going to be okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Ratchet is working on him." Bumblebee looked at the two worriedly. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

"Don't worry Bee, Ratchet knows what he's doing. He's not CMO for nothing, youngling," said Ironhide as he gave Bumblebee a strong pat on the shoulder. Optimus nods with smile. Bumblebee sighed, but knew to trust his leader's judgment and Ironhide's.

* * *

><p>It took a few hours, but Ratchet was soon finished doing what he could medically do. It was up to Prowl's internal repair systems now. He carefully took the mech into his arms to carry him to a temporary quarters until one was assigned to him. On his way he passed Bumblebee. "Ratchet!" he called. "Ratchet, is the new bot alright?" he asked, worry and eagerness in his voice.<p>

"He's going to be okay, Bumblebee once his internal repair systems finished the job."

"Okay. Is he going to stay as one of us?"

"He will." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee sighed and smiled in relief. "Sorry I bothered you, I was just worried."

"I know. Optimus and myself were worried as well." Bumblebee left, knowing the new mech would be alright. Ratchet watched him leave before going into one of the temporary quarters. He gently laid Prowl down on the recharge berth. "Rest up, Prowl. You need it. You will be a great ally... I hope..."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was hanging with Sam and Mikeala, but he was deep in thought about Prowl. "Earth to Bumblebee..." Sam smiled as he knocked on the youngling's leg. "Whatcha thinkin about?"<p>

"We have a new bot." Bumblebee said.

"Oh," said Mikeala. "That's cool. Is it someone you knew on Cybertron?"

"Sadly no..." Bumblebee said "I never met him before."

"Well, theres' nothing wrong with some new friends," smiled Sam.

"It's odd though...the new bot looked a bit like Barricade." Bumblebee said.

"Barricade?" both Mikeala and Sam exclaimed together.

"Yeah..."

"It's not a bad thing," said Jazz. "He would have hurt us by now."

"How long have you been standing there, Jazz?" Bumblebee asked.

"Long enough," he smiled.

"I thought Ratchet ordered bed rest for a couple more days?"

"Yeah...but I'm going crazy stayin in bed. 'Sides, it's not like I'm going out to battle. I just thought I'd take it easy in the Rec Room for a while."

"I don't think Ratchet will like that."

Jazz just shrugged, sitting down on the big cough in the room. "As long as I'm takin it easy," he smirked.

"Have you ever met this new bot before the war?" asked Sam.

"Nope, never met him," he said lazily. At that moment the door to the Rec Room opened again. The weak form of the new mech entered into the room. All the 'Bots stared in awe.

He was weakly looking about the room, before he spies Jazz and Bumblebee. He backs away a bit. "...S-Sorry...didn't know there was anyone else in here..." he said.

"It's okay," smiled Bumblebee. "Come sit with us."

"...I-I better not..."

"Nonsense. Any mech that stands up to Barricade is alright with me. Come take a load off," Jazz said. Prowl weakly looked around.

"Don't be shy. We don't mind the company," Bumblebee said, standing up to help the weak bot. Even Sam and Mikeala had welcoming smiles.

"...T-That's okay...I-I was just was going...t-to get some warm energon...b-before going back..."

"Let me help," smiled Bumblebee as he carefully took the new mech's hand.

"...T-That's quite alright..."

"I want to help," he smiled. With that Bumblebee lead him over to where Jazz was. He helped him lie down on the couch next to them. "You just take it easy and I'll go get it," he smiled.

"...B-But..."

"It's what friends are for," he said before going off to the kitchen storage.

"Well, we should get ta know each other. Name's Jazz."

"...P-Prowl..."

"Welcome to the Autobots," Jazz smiled.

"...T-Thanks..."

"Welcome." Bumblebee soon returned. He had brought the warm energon Prowl wanted.

"Here you go," he said happily.

"...T-Thank you..."

Bumblebee nodded. "I brought some for you too, Jazz," he said sitting down next to him carefully with an extra mug.

"Thank ya, Bee."

"Welcome." Prowl weakly started to drink the energon.

Bumblebee smiled a bit. "You sure don't act like a 'Con," said Sam.

"It's cool having one on our side," added Mikeala. Jazz smiled, drinking his own. Prowl stop drinking looking a bit shock. "Was...it something I said? Oh! Did I offend you!"

"...I-I'm not a Decepticon..."

"I guess...I assumed..."

"You sure don't act like one, if you were," said Jazz.

"...I-I don't have red optics..."

"Of course not. Jazz, you shouldn't listen to rumors or believe false information," said Bumblebee.

"...Sorry..." apologized Mikeala.

"...I-I should go..."

"No don't! Bee's right. We shouldn't jump to conclusions." Sam said.

"Nobody said anything. 'Cept Mikeala."

"I just thought...because of what the others around here were saying. I overheard bits of conversation between Ratchet and Optimus. It wasn't my business... I do apologize for offending you."

"...I-It's okay... ...I-I forgive you..."

She smiled. "Prowl, I'm Mikeala. This is my boyfriend Sam. You've met Bumblebee. We're friends with him."

"We've already exchanged small talk," smiled Jazz, sipping more energon. Prowl's frame shook a bit, as he went back to sipping his own. "You okay?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"...I-It's just a bit cold in here..."

"Cold?" Bumblebee asked curiously, a bit concerned. Prowl nods a bit.

"Funny, ain't cold to me. Somethin wrong?" Jazz asked.

"...J-Just a glitch..."

"Oh... Sorry I asked," Jazz replied apologetically.

"I can go get you a thermal cover, Prowl," offered Bumblebee.

"...W-Will it help...?"

"It should. I'll be right back."

"A blanket will definitely help," smiled Mikeala.

Bumblebee soon returned with the blanket and handed it to Prowl. "This should help you feel better."

"...T-Thank you..." He draped the blanket over himself. "I-I feel...much better..." Sam and Mikeala smiled. There were stomping footsteps and grumbling.

"Either that's Ironhide or Ratchet's on a war-path." said Bumblebee. The footsteps thundered into the Rec Room and a not-too-happy CMO stood there.

"Ahhh...hey Doc. Bot." Jazz said with a smile.

He glared. "I thought I told you strict bed rest!"

"I was getting stir crazy in my quarters Doc."

Ratchet sighed. He then noticed Prowl as well. He had just fallen into recharge, the empty mug hanging loosely from his hand. "I'm off duty for a few vorns and my patients are running off! Such disregard for strict medical orders..." He sighed, taking the mug from Prowl and putting the blanket more warmly around him. "As long as you two get some rest I suppose... It couldn't hurt anything."

"It was our fault...Prowl just came here for some Energon and we pushed him to stay." Bumblebee said.

"It's fine. He needs to make some friends and get used to everyone anyway," Ratchet said with a small smile. "At least he's resting. You should be too, Jazz..." he said with a slight strictness in his voice.

"Awww, come on Doc..."

"You know how hard it is to resurrect a mech? You're still not back to one hundred percent. You need to take it easy or I'll force you back into your quarters and make you stay there."

"Alright, alright... I'm takin it easy, doc bot," Jazz said. Just to prove his point he took a more relaxed position, lying down on the couch. Ratchet nods in approval.

"Alright, no trouble from you two. Bumblebee, I'm putting you, Sam, and Mikeala in charge of keeping on optic on them. Any funny business and you come to me."

"Okay Ratchet." said Bumblebee. Ratchet smiled at the youngling before leaving the room.

"Ratch' thinks I need a bot-sitter." Jazz said with a giggle.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. He's just lookin out for you. Doesn't want you to slow your progress by not resting."

"Yeah," smiled Mikeala.

"I wonder what's Prowl's story is on how he joined the Autobots."

"...Yeah... Optimus and Ratchet would know. I hope he's okay... It sounds like they were really after him for some reason..." said Bumblebee. Prowl mumbled a bit in his sleep. Jazz and the others looked towards him. One hand was being put into a fist.

"...L-leave me...alone...B-Barricade..." he mumbled, moving the fist a bit.

"Poor guy. I wonder what Barricade did to him." Sam asked.

"It couldn't have been pleasant. I don't want to think what he would have done to us if it weren't for Bee and the other Autobots," said Mikeala.

"Barricade is a nasty Con." said Jazz.

The other three agreed. "...mmm... St-stop..."

"Should one of us wake him up?" Sam asked.

"I dunno..." said Bumblebee.

"Please...I just..." he turned over with a moan. The thermal blanket had started to slide off a bit. Bumblebee slowly got up and went over to him. "...I...I don't want to be Decepticon...please...can't I just..." Sam and Mikeala looked at each other worriedly.

Bumblebee caught the blanket before it fell off and put it back onto Prowl more warmly. "Hey... Are you alright?" he said, gently shaking him. Prowl suddenly woke up and nearly threw a punch at him. "Ahh!"

"Bee!" Sam and Mikeala shouted worriedly.

"...Wh-what...? Bumblebee?" Prowl said, very confused and still a bit disoriented from sleep.

"You were dreaming something nasty." Jazz said.

"...Oh... Sorry..."

"What did Barricade do to you?" Sam asked.

"...H-he..." Prowl paused for a moment. "I... I haven't been completely honest with you..."

Everyone looked at each other. "What ya mean?" Jazz asked.

"...B-Barricade... ...H-He's my brother..."

"WHAT?" everyone else asked. Prowl slowly thought the ground was more interesting to look at.

"Hey man... You can trust us. ...If you want to talk about it," said Jazz.

"..."

"C'mon... We're all friends here," said Bumblebee as he offered a hand.

"...Y-You won't be my friend if I told you..."

"Nah... Anyone who's not a Con, or at least anyone who doesn't WANT to be one can't be all that bad. Ya alright with me."

"Yeah," smiled Bumblebee.

Prowl still stared at the floor. "...I was created as a Con... ...T-These optics were once red... A-And I still carry the Decepticon insignia on my spark casing..."

"So...seems like you didn't have a choice," said Sam. "You were born that way."

"The fact that you went against it and chose to be one of the good guys is great. Even changing your eye color. That's pretty cool."

"Sides," said Jazz. "Just cause you were BORN one way, don't mean you haveta BE that way. I think Primus planned it out somehow."

"...M-My brother and the others...d-don't think so..."

"Well...who cares what they say? They don't seem to care about you anyway. We care though," spoke Bumblebee.

Prowl slowly looked up at him. "...R-Really...?"

"Yeah. I told you, you had friends here." Prowl smiled a bit. Bumblebee and Jazz did as well. At that moment, Optimus came into the room.

"Jazz, what are you doing up?" he asked his second in command.

"Couldn't stay in bed."

"Very well, just don't get Ratchet upset." he said as he saw Prowl "How are you feeling Prowl?"

"A little better." Optimus smiled at him with a nod. Prowl smiled back and covered himself with the blanket again. Bumblebee watched Prowl solemnly.

Sam notices the look his guardian was giving. "Something wrong Bee?"

He bent over towards Sam and spoke in a whisper. "I just...feel for the poor mech, you know?" Sam patted Bumblebee's leg with a smile. Jazz just smiled, offlining his visor to relax for awhile. Optimus smiled again. He took an empty seat. Prowl wiggled a bit, getting under the blanket more. He sighed and took a deep breath before settling comfortably. He quickly fell asleep. "Well, let's go, Sam. I want to let Prowl rest for awhile."

"Sure Bee."

"Later guys," Sam said. Optimus nodded to the little human with a smile. Bumblebee waved and the two left. Optimus couldn't help but smile. He looked at Prowl sleeping and sighed. He wonders why Deceptions like to force their own sparklings into something they don't want to be.

He smiled a bit at Prowl and then walked away. "Jazz? I'm putting you in charge of Prowl. Keep an eye on him."

"Hmm? Oh...alright, Prime," he yawned. He just smiled and shook his head before leaving the Rec Room. Jazz settled back down and dimmed his visor. Jazz then quickly fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Back at Decepticon Headquarters, Barricade was training in his room. He was punching a punching bag and thinking of Prowl. "Stupid weakling... Choosing those mushy Autobots..." He was supposed to train Prowl in the ways of the Decepticons when Prowl was sparked but his little brother just didn't want to. "You idiot weakling!" he cried out as he punched the punching bag rather hard.<p>

"Treating it a bit harsh aren't you?" said a voice.

Barricade turned. "What do you want, Starscream?"

The air commander smirked. "Do I have to have a reason?"

"Megatron would have knocked."

"Well he's not here." Barricade just growled. "Now... who's the weakling?" Starscream asked.

"...My slagger of a brother..."

"Why worry about him? From what I heard you slag him off good a couple of hours ago. He should be long dead by now."

"...He's not... Unfortunately I can sense him..."

"Sounds like the Autobots took pitty on him." Barricade growled and punched the bag again. "I'm sure the next time we fight the Autobots again you will show your brother whose boss."

"I definitely will." He turned abruptly to Starscream. "He's MINE. No one touches him but me."

"Don't worry, he will be all yours." Barricade smirked. "I'll leave you to yourself." Starscream leaves and Barricade started to pretend the punching bag was his worthless little brother.

"Worthless...deserting...weakling..."

* * *

><p>Back in the Autobot's base, Prowl turned a bit in his sleep, making the blanket that was drape over him slide off. He started to shiver from the cold and the bad vibes his brother bond was giving him. He whimpered in his sleep from both. Jazz stirred a bit. Prowl shift in his sleep more. Jazz slowly onlined his visor from the noise. He then looked around for the source and saw Prowl. He got off the couch and went over to Prowl. He reached down and picked up the blanket off the floor. He covered Prowl with it and tucked it in warmly around him. Prowl whimpered a bit, still feeling the bad vibes from his brother. "...Prowl, you okay?"<p>

Prowl woke up a bit, sleepily looking at him. "...My brother..."

"What about him?" Jazz asked.

"...I think...I think he wants to kill me..."

"...Bad vibes man... I'm sorry, Prowler..." Prowl weakly sighs sadly. "I promise ya Prowler, we will protect ya from your brother."

"...I know... But at the same time, he's my brother..." Jazz wished he could do something to make Prowl feel better.

"I can't understand what yer going through cuz I was an only sparkling, but I'm here for ya." Prowl looked at him a bit confused. "I wanna be your friend," smiled Jazz.

"...You want to be...friends...? ...To a weakling like me...?"

"Why not?"

Prowl was quite for a bit until he slowly gave a weak smile. "...I...I never had friends before..."

"Well, let me be the first one," Jazz said as he extended his hand. Prowl slowly placed his clawed hand into Jazz's. Jazz smiled and shook it. "Try and go back to sleep. I'll be right next to ya on the couch if ya need anything."

"...Thanks...Jazz..."

"Anything for a friend." Prowl weakly smiled before slowly falling back asleep. Jazz watched him. _Man...what sort of twisted world did he live in...?_ Jazz didn't have to wait for an answer, he knew it. Life for a Decepticon must have been hard for one who never wanted to be one. He sighed sadly as he watched his new friend sleep. He decided to get down to some business while he kept an optic on Prowl. _ 'Hey Boss Bot?'_

_ 'Yes Jazz?'_

_ 'Does Prowl have a crib set up yet?'_

_ 'Not at the moment.'_

_ 'Well then, I request that he has one right next door to mine. I have a feeling he'll want someone he trusts nearby. He's still adjustin and all. I feel like I can fulfill that.'_

_ 'Very well, Jazz.'_

_ 'Thanks, Prime. I just want 'im to feel welcome and accepted.'_

_ 'I know, Jazz.'_

_ 'Thanks, Prime. Jazz out.' _It wasn't long until Jazz had fallen asleep too. He didn't know how long he was asleep but someone was tapping him awake. Jazz slowly awoke to see who had woken him.

"Are you alright?" Prowl asked as he looked hard at Jazz.

"...Y-yeah... I...fell asleep I guess..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just wondering if maybe someone could show me around, maybe get me a room here."

"I'll be happy to show ya around." Jazz stretched and stood up.

"Are you sure you can?" Prowl asked.

"Of course," he smiled.

"I don't want you to get in trouble with Ratchet..."

"Nah."

"Okay..." Jazz smiled at Prowl and walked out of the Recreation Room and down the hall. Jazz showed Prowl any areas along the way.

"This is where the offices are. All the chains of command have one."

"Who is in command?" Prowl asked.

"Optimus Prime. He's our current Prime. I'm Second and our Head of Security is Red Alert."

"Is that all?" Prowl asked curiously.

"Oh! Ratchet's the Chief Medical Officer, but you've already met him. Our Weapon's Specialist and head of training is Ironhide."

"I see."

"You'll get to meet everyone eventually."

"...Okay..."

Jazz smiled. "Well, let's get you to the living quarters."

"Okay." Prowl said.

He turned a corner and headed down another hallway. "Here, everyone here has a room here. We want the next hall over though. That's where the high ranking officers have private quarters."

"But I'm not a high ranking officer." Prowl said.

"No, but yer gettin a room next to mine."

"But that's not logical to have someone of lower rank there."

"Boss Bot gave me the okay. Besides, you might find yourself takin my place someday."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Then we'll work something out." Prowl looked unsure. "Just go with it right now. Anything's better than goin back."

"I guess you are right."

Jazz only smiled as he came up to his room. "Well...here's my room." He opened the door next to his. "This room'll be yours for now," he said as he led Prowl inside. Prowl slowly took it all in, it kind of reminded him of Barricade's room back with the Deceptions. It was also a bit different as well. "Is it to yer liking?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well good. There's sleeping quarters, an energon dispenser, and private wash racks towards the back. Get yerself acquainted. I'll be next door resting like the Doc Bot wants."

"Okay." Jazz could only smile as he left. Prowl slowly looked around the room. He took in the couch, the video screen and empty shelves. He ran his hand over the chairs as he made his way deeper into the quarters. He soon made his way to the berth room and looked around in there.

"So peaceful...and inviting..."

"Not what you're used to, is it?" asked a familiar voice behind him. Prowl nearly jumped out of his armor before turning around to face the voice. The smiling face of Optimus Prime met his gaze. "I don't mean to put you in an uncomfortable position, but Jazz suggested putting you next to someone you trust. I trust his judgment. I want you to feel like you're one of us and that you belong here. You don't have to be an official Autobot if you don't want to. We have many neutrals here on our base; a lot of them defected as you did."

"Thank you..." Prowl said "I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Optimus smiled. "Consider this your home. I'll leave you to get settled. Any one of us are available if you need anything."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome, Prowl." He turned and left. Prowl took a deep breath and laid down on the berth. He found it warm enough and to his liking. He closed his optics and was able to quickly fall asleep, his body welcoming the rest he so desperately needed.


End file.
